Kidnapped
by Kitty Weasley KW
Summary: When Kitty, Rogue, Jean, and Tabby are kidnapped by a powerful mutant, it's up to Kurt, Remy, Scott, and Pietro to rescue them. But will they be able to? KURTTY ROMY JOTT TABIETRO
1. Part 1

Kidnapped

Part 1

Hi everybody! Just thinking of how to put all my favorite couples in a fic and this is what I came up with! KW

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the fluff. Which I use to stuff pillows, in case anybody cares.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crisp air rustled through the leaves, making some surrender and fall to the beautiful, red, yellow, and orange ground below. There was absolutely no students outside of Bayville High. They were in heated rooms, pondering anything but what their teachers droned on about. Actually there was no one outside, except for a lone figure standing beneath a tree. His eyes flashed dangerously as he prepared to use his powers. He let the thoughts of the students pour into his head, seeing figures on people's mind's flash by. He spotted and held images he liked in his head. Images of pretty girls, to use. When he came out of his trance, he smiled satisfied. In his mind rested four names. Kitty, Rogue, Jean, and Tabby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted as a bell rang. The teacher's mouth closed. Kurt groaned. He had been so busy thinking, he had missed the homework assignment again for the third time that week. He just couldn't seem to concentrate. Now that he was back in school, he couldn't just teleport to different parts of the school, like he had the mansion, until he found her. Yes, her. She just seemed to be always there, but so out of reach. He chuckled. Of course, he knew where she was. She was in her last class of the day, Algebra. He'd see her after school. But, she'd be with her friends, too busy for him. Kurt sighed again as he thought about his predicament. The petite figure of his predicament came into his mind. He imagined every detail. Her bobbing ponytail, her smile. He suddenly felt like a wave had washed over him, but he pushed away the feeling._ Kitty._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy stared out the window at the magical scene outside. The chilling winds pushed on the trees, daring them to resist. Brightly colored leaves flew through the air, and lay scattered on the ground. The atmosphere would usually put him in a good mood, but not today. His days after Magneto had been a blur, girls, and parties, and even more girls. He couldn't even remember their faces, much less their names. But there was always a girl he couldn't get out of his mind. The one girl he couldn't seem to woo. Her dark brown hair with streaks of white formed in his mind, along with her face, smiling and laughing. She was obviously not with him. He frowned at the thought. The bell rang startling him out of his day-dream. He sighed and wearily gathered his books, as he felt the sensation of a wave washing over him. _Rogue._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott raced towards the hurtle, his breath coming in short gasps that froze in the chilly air. _Last one. _He reassured himself. _Then you can get back to the nice warm mansion. You can have a cup of hot cocoa. She'll make it for you._ Scott's thoughts wandered onto the subject of the other mutant. He pictured her on the other side of the hurdle, waving two steaming mugs. Her red hair cascaded down her back, and her eyes smiled warmly. He felt a wave wash over him, as he tripped on the hurdle, do to his thoughts about her. The bell rung as the coach came over and scolded him. But Scott was oblivious. His only thought was her. _Jean._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro leaned back in his chair. His science class was such a drag. He had already done his experiment. While his classmates toiled through their chemistry, Quicksilver let his thoughts wander. If he was with her he would be having fun. She was always fun. Her blonde hair bounced as she winked at him, heavily made-up eyes, flashing in the sun. She snapped and pointed at him, blue nail polish glaring. Laughing she turned away and called after her friends, waving energetically as she ran towards them. He smiled at the thought of her, and felt a wave wash over him. Bell ringing, he sat up at lightning speed, grabbed his books, and dashed out of the classroom. _Tabby._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty and Rogue sat on the red couch. The Xavier Institute, was relaxing, the students recovering from the uneventful school day.

"Ummm," Kitty giggled, searching her mind for an idea. "Would you rather eat a worm-shake or cockroach pie?" Rogue wrinkled her nose in thought.

"Cockroach pie, definitely!" Both girls turned to see Tabby striding through the door.

"Tabby!" Kitty squealed.

"The one and only!" the blonde plopped down between the two.

"So," Rogue smiled. "What are you doing here?" Tabby looked miffed.

"Doing here! Am I not allowed to visit my two best friends?!" The three girls laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jean's voice floated out of the doorway to the kitchen. The younger mutants turned to stare at her. Jean smiled warmly.

"Hey!" Tabby yelled, struck with inspiration. "Let's go on a picnic!" Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Where did that come from?" Rogue asked bewildered. "And it's not really good picnic weather." Tabby shrugged.

"I just thought it would be fun to get away from the guys for a change," she looked upward slyly. "Like we did before." The girls lost themselves in memories of their crime fighting spree. Their thoughts were interrupted by Scott.

"What's the matter with boys?" he cried, slightly offended. "Come on Jean! Your cocoa's getting cold!" Jean turned to glare at him.

"Do you think you can order me around?! Well, I'll show you, Scott Summers. Come on girls." And with that the red-head stormed out the door. The girls looked at each other.

"It looks like we're going on a picnic, guys!" Kitty laughed, and started walking towards the kitchen, Tabby in tow.

"No way!" Rogue threw her arm in front of the leaving girls. "I'm not letting either of you make our picnic lunch!" The other mutants scowled at her, then followed after Jean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was halfway down the stairs when he heard Jean's indignant call. _Oh, no!_ Kurt teleported into the kitchen in time to see Rogue quickly stuff four sandwiches and sodas into a basket.

"Rogue!" He cried. "What is going o…." Kurt trailed off as Rogue, nose in the air, marched toward the front door, after glaring at Scott. Kurt turned to Scott. Where Rogue was Kitty was sure to follow. He had expected to spend some time with his crush this afternoon. "What did you do!" Kurt demanded angrily, fangs bared in a snarl. Scott backed away.

"Woah! Slow down boy! I didn't do anything!" Scott put his hands in the air. Kurt gave an exasperated sigh.

"Then why did they leave?!" Scott looked uncomfortable.

"Well, ummm, I-I, I jus-just," he stuttered. Thankfully, Kurt was distracted from his victim, when a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Bleu! Remy is in need of your help!" Gambit sat down at the table.

"What is it?" Kurt asked his friend.

"It is the girls! Remy saw them on my way back from the park. All Remy did was ask how Rogue was, and they all yelled 'Men!' and stormed away!" Kurt glared at Scott. "Is something wrong that Remy should know about?"

"Scott did something to them, and now they're angry with all of us!" Both mutants glared at Cyclops.

"I didn't do anything! The girls were getting all wrapped up in something, and Jean and I were having cocoa! So I told her to come back, because her cocoa was getting cold!" Scott tried to defend himself. Remy groaned.

"Scott! Now they are back on that girl-power thing again!" He shook his head miserably. Kurt stood up, resignedly.

"Let's go get them," he sighed. "Grab on!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean spread the blanket over the crackling leaves. The wind bit at her uncovered face. She looked around at the other girls.

"Tell me again why we're here." She looked at Tabby.

"To get away from the guys!" she answered indignantly. "And to have fun!" she added as an afterthought.

"But Scott was the only guy, really being a guy," Jean muttered.

"No!" Rogue yelled. "Remy was too! He asked me 'how are you?' like if I said bad he would rescue me, or something!" Kitty nodded rapidly. Jean sighed as she started to munch on her roast-beef sandwich. Once you got those three into girl-power anything a guy said or did was offensive.

"This is good!" Kitty giggled, eating a lettuce and tomato sandwich.

"Yah!" Tabby cried, ferociously devouring a turkey sandwich.

"What was that?" Jean looked around, alert. She had heard a whirring sound.

"Just the wind, I expect," Rogue mumbled, mouth full, with tuna salad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three boys landed with a thunk outside of the Brotherhood Home. Remy looked around.

"Bleu, this is not the park!" he looked questioningly at Kurt.

"I thought maybe they would stop at Tabby's for something," he replied with a small shrug.

"Hey-what's-going-on-do-you-know-where-Tabby-is-I've-been-looking-all-over-for-her!" Pietro had zoomed up and was now blabbering on and on in his speedy speech. After recovering from the shock, Scott answered.

"We're going to the park. Tabby, Jean, Kitty, and Rogue went there," he replied calmly.

"Oh-well-I'm-coming-with-you-now-let's-go-blue-boy!" Quicksilver grabbed Kurt's arm. BAMF!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadow cast over the girls. They looked up and saw a huge jet.

"What is it?!!" Kitty cried as the black jet hovered above them. It was midnight black, with a red fang imprinted on the side. A rope was thrown over the side. Two figures started to descend with agility. The girls stared at them as the jumped the last five feet to the ground. They slowly backed away. Then the figures raced towards them. Jean tried to stop them, but felt a jolt in her mind preventing her. A voice spoke within her.

'Don't do that…You're going to spoil all of my fun….Don't you want to be my friend?…heh heh..' Jean fell to her knees, pain coursing through her mind and body, preventing her from using her powers. The same was happening to the other girls. The one of the figures picked up Kitty and Rogue. They weakly tried to resist, but it didn't help. The other figure was already climbing up the rope, Tabby and Jean slung over his shoulders. In the jet, they were thrown into a lavish room. It was decked out with purples and pinks. Velvet covered pillows covered the soft floor. A huge window was on one side of the wall. The pain had been removed, but their powers were useless. The jet was quickly rising, taking the girls with it. Looking out the window, the last thing they saw was the boys appear.

"Help," Tabby whispered as the shocked boys watched on as the jet flew away, with the four mutants trapped inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Heh, heh. CLIFFHANGER! Review, or Tabby, Kitty, Jean, and Rogue will be trapped in the evil red fang jet forever! Bwa ha ha! RR 


	2. Part 2

Kidnapped!

Part 2

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reviewing everybody! It really makes me want to write. Thanks to Selly, too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty blinked. Her eyes slowly drank in the scenery. She was laying on her back in the same room she had been in yesterday. Slowly, she sat up. Looking over towards the window she saw Rogue, squatting down, and looking out. Beside her Jean and Tabby were asleep. Kitty was confused. Why was she here, and why were her friends sleeping?

"Rogue," Kitty whispered cautiously. The southern girl turned to look at the other mutant.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Like, why are they," she motioned to the two girls on the pillow-covered floor. "asleep?" her eyes widened as Rogue snorted.

"They're not asleep, Kitty, they're unconscious." Kitty gasped.

"Why!?" Rogue sighed impatiently, as if dealing with a small child.

"Because, the pain was too overwhelming."

"Oh," Kitty looked down. "So we were too?" Rogue nodded. "Well, where are we?!" finally struck with the notion that they were on an unknown jet, going who-knows-where, and nobody knew, was a little too much for the young teen. "Ohmigod, ohmigod! What are we going to do! What if nobody finds us! We'll be trapped here forever!" Tears welled up in Kitty's eyes.

"Keep it down!" Both girls looked at Tabby, who was rolling over, clutching her head.

"You're awake!" Rogue cried coming over to check on the awakened mutant.

"Now I am!" Tabby glared, then laughed. "Now where are we?" she asked, momentarily serious.

"We have no idea!" Kitty wailed, surprising both girls.

"Its okay, Kit." Rogue decided to console her friend. "We'll be fine. It's not like we're helpless or anything." Tabby nodded, then upon seeing Jean laying on the floor, ran over and began to shake her.

"Wake up Jean!" she said in a masculine voice. "It's me, your dream boy!" Jean stirred slightly.

"Scott?" she asked groggily.

"Scott, is your dream boy?" Tabby asked in her normal voice.

"Tabby?!" Jean sat up straight, then feeling the aftermath of intense pain, groaned and laid back against a wall. Remembering what she just said red spread across her cheeks. The other girls laughed, then remembering their predicament fell silent. What to do? Suddenly there was click from the key hole, and the door burst open, to reveal the two figures who had grabbed them before. The girls shrank back. The figures were covered, from head to toe in black cloth, with a slit for the eyes. Imprinted on the front was the same red fang. One of them stepped forward.

"We are the Red Fang Cult," a man's voice drifted over to them. Rogue could not suppress a snort. Red Fang Cult, hmmm, could it possibly be the big jet with the red fang on it? The other figure stepped forward, brown eyes glaring.

"You think that it is funny?" she asked. She laughed. "We'll see how funny you think it is when you meet our master." The man laughed as well.

"But first," his voice was deep and dark. "You will have to have the appropriate attire." He gestured to a door in the wall, which had just appeared.

"Where did that come from?" Kitty asked, forgetting her fear.

"Magic," the man answered. "We will be back in thirty minutes. Be ready by then." With that, the two walked away, closing and locking the door behind them. The girls looked at each other, and went to open the closet. Inside were four boxes each labeled. Shivering, the girls peered down at the boxes.

"How does he know our names?" Tabby asked, looking at the box reading Tabitha Smith'. Shrugs answered her question. Rogue stared at her box. She picked it up, deciding that things couldn't possibly get worse. She unfolded the clothing the box contained. Inside was an purple spaghetti strap midriff, with light purple sheer creating long, flowing, sleeves, neckline, and bottom to the shirt. shirt. There was also, a short purple skirt, covered in the same light purple sheer, flowing to the floor. There was also a pair of purple satin slippers. Looking up Rogue could see that each box contained the same things as hers. On a wall, four dressing rooms appeared. Sighing, the girls got up and went into their, designated room. When fully changed, the southern mutant looked in the mirror.

"We're supposed to wear these skimpy things?!" Rouge yelled, and turned to find her old clothes. "Oh my god!" They were gone. Rogue stepped out of the room and saw her friends. Kitty was in soft pink, Tabby in red, and Jean in green.

"Hey!" Kitty cried, standing up. In her hands she held a gold necklace, bracelets, earrings, and rings, all with pink gems, embedded in them. Jean stared and then, looking down at her box, discovered gold jewelry, with green gems.

"Want to help me get these things on?" Tabby asked looking around the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott stared with rising horror, as the jet blasted away. Pietro's voice, shouting mainly four-letter words, seemed far away. Jean was gone. His best friend, companion, crush. His Jean. His eyes narrowed at the smoky trail the jet had left. He stepped forward, only to have his face meet forcefully with someone's hand.

"Whoa!" Kurt leaped back, staring at the stunned leader. "Sorry Scott. You were spacing out a little."

"A-little-he-was-completely-out-of-it-now-are-we-going-to-rescue-the-girls-or-not?" Pietro now stood with his hands on his hips next to Kurt.

"Calm down, mon ami. Remy is sure that we will find the girls." Gambit placed his hand on Quicksilver's shoulder. Scott nodded. Surveying the crew he noticed, even through the inducer, Kurt's claws had dug into the palms of his hands. Remy was sweating, and Pietro's face seemed to be permanently stuck in a glare, a change from his usual smirk. Judging that the guys would be serious in the matter of getting back the girls, he nodded again.

"Are-you-going-to-say-something?" Pietro's annoyed voice broke the silence. "Or-just-nod?" Scott's eyes narrowed, but he refrained from his usual angry retort.

"Let's go." He stated, then turned and walked away. Sighing the boys had no choice but to follow him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean shivered inwardly, careful to keep her face a mask of calm. She didn't want the other girls to know how scared she felt. This, this, …ruler, was a very powerful physic and could easily overpower her. Perhaps even Professor X. The thought scared her and she quickly pushed it out of her mind. Scott would never doubt the Professor. Scott…

The door opened to reveal the woman and man from before. The man stepped forward beckoning to the nervous girls.

"Come. You shall meet our ruler now." Rogue looked down, scowled and escorted herself out the door along with the other girls. They walked down many hallways all bedecked with the same Arabian décor. The carpeting was a rich maroon and you could see traces of mahogany on the edges. The walls were covered in golden paper, red drapes hanging from the ceiling, silver tassels still. The doors were carved in rich wood, with elaborate designs, and door handles. Finally the largest hall came to an end. A huge double door took up the wall. Silver, bronze, and gold, mixed together with rubies, diamonds, and emeralds.

"Whoever this King guy is, he like, totally knows how to live in style," Kitty whispered to Tabby.

"You better believe it. He's gotta be rich too," Tabby looked down at her silky clothes, and grinned. "Maybe I wouldn't mind staying." Kitty opened her mouth, then closed it, as the doors swung open.

"Stand." The female commanded pointing to the side of the room. It was round, and white, with silver and gold creating beautiful designs. The ceiling closed into a huge chandelier, decked out in gems, and rich cloth. In the center of the room, sat a large, white, chair, with purple cushions. It was facing the other way.

"Thank you that will be all," a voice floated over the back of the throne. The two figures bowed themselves out of the door. "Now, behold." The chair spun quickly to face them. The girls mouths dropped to the floor. "King Mathemius!" In the chair sat a shrimpy teen with sandy blonde hair, and zits sprinkled over his pale nose. "But you can call me King Matt."

"You're the ruler of the Red Fang Cult?" Rogue asked incredulously. The teen stood, then was pulled back by his huge robes. He floundered in the chair for a few seconds, then pulled himself up. Kitty giggled.

"Hello, my pet." He smiled and beckoned to her.

"Like, I'm going to listen to you, twerp." She laughed. Matt's face twisted in race as he lifted her off the ground. Kitty looked frantically at the ground then turned to the boy. "Or maybe I will." He smiled and set her down gently.

"That's a girl. I wouldn't want to have to hurt one of my harem."

"Harem?" Rogue cried out. "Yeah right. Now I'm going to give you three seconds to give us better clothes." She advanced menacingly on Matt. He laughed and smiled seductively at her.

"I like the clothes." Rogue, enraged, raced towards the other mutant. Shocked, Matt had no time to prevent the girl's fist from slamming into his cheek. There was a flash and Rogue stood clutching her head, thoughts rolling in. Suddenly she stopped. Matt shivered then rose off the floor. "Your powers are not strong enough to defeat me. Luckily for you I removed my powers from you and returned them to myself. They are too powerful for you." He gave a bark of laughter, but still edged warily around the stunned girl. He fell into his chair, clutching his bloody nose. He closed his eyes.

"Go away now." The doors swung open as the man and woman escorted them back to their room. The girls were all severely shaken. Rogue's powers had not worked. King Mathemius was indeed very powerful. But when Tabby opened her box, she found, a pair of red sweatpants.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So now we have met him. Heh, heh. Pickles are green. Now isn't that interesting? RR

Kitty Weasley


	3. Part 3

Kidnapped!

Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is dedicated to bored247. No I did not have amnesia!

**"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."** Scott looked up irritably.

"What's the matter now,…Pietro," he glared at the younger mutant, voice filled with disgust

"What-do-you-mean-what's-the-matter-now?" the speed demon snapped, instantly forgetting about the grease stain in his hair. He leaned toward Scott. Cyclops leaned forward as well, anger flashing in his eyes. He opened his mouth.

"Come on guys," Kurt urged, trying to dissuade his leader and the Brotherhood member from bickering for what felt like the millionth time. "don't you want to rescue the girls?"

"Oui, mon ami," Remy chimed in. "We will never rescue les fils, unless we hurry." The two boys got the reactions they wanted. Scott nodded and turned back to screw driving, and Pietro looked down, still muttering curses under his breath, but not making any move to act upon them.

Yesterday, after Tabby, Jean, Kitty, and Rogue were kidnapped, the boys had rushed to the junkyard after a quick plan meeting. The four had collected old parts after the junkman almost died laughing when they told him their plan.

**Scott, Kurt, Pietro, and Remy** stopped for a second, staring up at the sign reading:

Bayville Junkyard

Open noon to 6:00 daily

After a moment of silence, the boys strode purposefully toward the entrance, which consisted of a large opening in the chainlink fence.

"Okay guys, look like you belong," Scott instructed quietly. Heads held high, the four marched along. Through the entrance and past the security tower, the mutants had almost disappeared behind a pile of junk, when a loud obnoxious voice interrupted their parade.

"Hey you kids!" The voice was nasal, and as the teens turned around, they could see a man coming towards them. He wore a pair of crusty overalls, which looked as if they hadn't been washed for at least a year. Squinting eyes peered out from under a large hat, which only slightly distracted them from the shoulder-length greasy black hair. A large cigar protruded from the cracked lips. When he was within five yards, he stopped. "What are ya' doin here?" He glared suspiciously, leaning on a rusty mailbox. The group looked amongst themselves nervously, before Scott stepped up, his chin jutting forward.

"We're here to get some spare parts." He replied confidently.

"Fur what?" Looking back, Scott signaled for help. Pietro was soon right beside him.

"Alright-you've-dragged-it-out-of-us!" He glanced around, then continued on dramatically. "We're-here-so-we-can-acquire-parts-to-build-a-jet-so-we-can-fly-and-rescue-our-kidnapped-loves." He finished the whole speech with a giant sniff. Everyone turned to the junkman expectantly. His cigar dropped out of his mouth, and sizzled on the bare dirt beside him. Then he started to shake.

"Um, mister, are you all right?" Kurt made a move towards the man uncertainly. Still shaking violently, the man raised his head. His mouth opened and out came the unmistakable sound of laughter.

"What? Why is the man laughing at us?" Remy asked confused.

"Y-y-you, heh, ha, HAH, HA, HEE, ex-pect, m-m-me-HEE, t-t-t-t-t-too, b-believe you l-l-itt-t-le punks?" He rasped. When they nodded dumbly at him, it seemed it was too much to bear. He fell to the ground, barks of laughter issuing from his doubled-up body.

Taking advantage of the situation, the four boys snuck around the pile, once in a while giving indignant sniffs and snorts.

**So they had found **old machinery and were trying to make a jet out of it. Yeah, real smart. And now, Scott and Pietro were at each others necks.

"Here!" Scott held up a large mass of junk.

"Uh….what is it?" Remy asked, confused. Scott looked at him as if it was obvious.

"It's a wing!"

"Wow! How did you get it to stick together?" Kurt asked excitedly, knowing that this wasn't exactly the makings of a jet but it was a start. He didn't blame his leader for his frenzied behavior. He knew how much Scott missed Jean.

"Rubber-cement." Pietro pulled out a bottle and started lathering it on a rusty piece of washing machine. All of Kurt's hopes immediately flew out the window.

"Guys this is crazy!" he shocked all of them. "We're going to try to **fly** in a "jet" the sized of a washing machine, created of parts of a washing machine! But don't worry-it's held together by rubber cement!" he sunk down against a wall, exhausted. "We're never going to rescue the girls."

"Come on Kurt! We can do this!" Scott urged, but doubt filled his voice.

"Remy is inclined to take Bleu's side on this one," Remy came to sit next to his friend. "It is futile."

"It is not futile!" Scott yelled, wildly waving the "wing" around in the air. "We're going to rescue the girls. We've gotta. We will. We have to!" A particularly violent swing nearly clocked Logan in the head, as he stepped through the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" He shouted. "Scott? You put that mass of junk down right now! Does scrubbing the X-jet for a month make you happy? Cus its your detention!" Scott hung his head.

"I'm sorry Wolverine. My punishment is deserved. In fact, I think I'll go scrub the X-jet right now." He headed out the door, past a bewildered Logan. Wolverine's bewilderment quickly turned to suspicion, just as Kurt's brain clicked.

"Don't worry Wolverine. Gambit, Quicksilver, and I will keep an eye on him." Logan nodded, too confused to notice that a brotherhood member and an acolyte had just walked past him.

"Aw-man-Nightcrawler-now-you've-got-us-watchin-Scottie-boy," Pietro whined.

"You'll thank me later," he smiled, a look of hope filling his eyes. He glanced at Remy, to see the look shared by his Cajun companion.

As the three teens arrived in the X-jet's holding area, Scott was already reading the manual. He looked up quickly and nodded at his teammates.

"Ready to rumble?" he asked, not waiting for an answer. He hoped up into the plane and made his way to the pilot's seat.

"Oui," Remy replied for all of them, as he and Kurt followed their leader. Recognition dawned in Quicksilver's eyes.

"Oooooooh," he said, racing towards the doors. "How-come-no-one-ever-tells-me-anything?" he asked, as the X-jet's doors slid to a shut.

All four strapped themselves in then Scott took a deep breath. He had seen Logan do this a thousand times. He opened the door and gunned the engines. The last thing the rescue committee saw was Wolverine bursting out of the door, yelling at them, and jumping in a mad attempt to stop the determined teens.

**"Booooooooooooring,"** Tabby sighed, lounging on the pillows in her red sweats. She scooted up to the window and stared down on a crystal blue lake, so much like Pietro's eyes. _Pietro._ Sighing once again, she turned to Rogue, who was laying in a corner, her eyes clouded in thought. "Rogue, when you punched him, you should have demanded some gaming systems, or something, anything, entertaining," Rogue turned to glare at her annoying friend.

"Can't a girl get some thinking time?" She frowned.

"Come on Rogue!" Kitty joined in. "You've got to be bored, even just a little. And you've got to admit, that, like, some entertainment would be great."

"Like what? Some cake men, or something?"

"Cake men would be good!" Tabby exclaimed, smiling devilishly.

"Tabby." They all turned to see Jean who had been napping near the door. "If you're so desperate for entertainment, then why don't you make your own?"

"Snore," Tabby rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean Jean?" Kitty wrinkled her nose.

"I mean, let's play truth or dare, or something." Eyes brightening, Kitty grinned.

"Yeah!"

"That sounds cool," Tabby scooted over to the two other teens. "Count me in!" The three mutants turned to look expectantly at Rogue. She glanced back at them, eyebrows raised for a few seconds, when they fell back down.

"No way. There is no way you are going to make me play that stupid game," she shook her head to emphasize her point.

"Awwwww, come on Rogue," chorused Tabby and Kitty. Rogue just looked away.

"Alright girls, we can't make her change her mind," Jean stood up and winked at the two girls who were looking up at her, astonished. Rogue spun around, not expecting to hear those words. "We'll just have to have a karaoke contest instead."

Rogue cringed, remembering the last one. It hadn't been pleasant. Sighing she scrambled over to the other girls. "Okay, you win." Tabby and Kitty squealed, and the four formed a lopsided circle.

"Um….I'll ask first," Jean looked to Kitty. "Kitty, truth or dare?" Biting her lip, Kitty went safe.

"Truth."

"Would you rather go out with Lance or Kurt?" She asked. Letting out her breath, Kitty smiled.

"That's an easy one. Kurt, Lance is such a jerk," She looked at the other grinning girls. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Tabby assured her.

"Alright," Kitty said, not sounding satisfied. " Tabby, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tabby declared, without a second thought.

"I dare you to…uh….act like a chicken!" Tabby gave her a look.

"That is so lame." She sighed. "But whatever," Boom-Boom stood up and started clucking away, pecking at the ground.

The afternoon continued in this way, with all of the girls eventually doing something stupid. But their game was interrupted when the door opened.

"He will see you now."

A/N: Next chapter will have more info! Review!


End file.
